1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method and system for wireless charging the battery in a portable terminal
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of various, convenient functions of tablet PCs such as Galaxy Tab, the i-Pad and smart phones, the proliferation of such portable terminals have been widespread.
In particular, the inclusion of cameras, data communications, and multimedia play functions in portable terminals coupled with decreased costs for such devices have caused their popularity to soar. However, the implementation of these types of functions rapidly consumes the battery power of the portable terminals, which were not originally designed for powering such a conglomeration of items. Therefore, it is desirable to permit a convenient re-charge of the battery of such portable terminals.
To meet the ever-increasing demand to recharge portable devices, a wireless charging technology for wirelessly charging the battery of a portable terminal was developed and this wireless charging technology has been implemented. The wireless charging technology obviates the need for a peripheral device and a power connection cable to charge a portable terminal, thereby increasing convenience to users.
However, the conventional wireless charging technology just permits wireless charging of a portable terminal which is not a user friendly process, without specifying a user-friendly wireless charging method for a portable terminal